Mello x Near Melted
by Raine1712
Summary: Mello is wondering wether there's a way to melt the perfect, cold icy looking Near. Is there?  ...  My first fanfic after many years @.@...err...enjoy? Orz...


Mello x Near- Melted

If you asked me what I feel for him, I'd say I hate him, without a second thought. I have always somehow resented him. It was automatic.

The moment I threw my eyes on him for the very first time, that small, fragile and defenceless body, that sheepily-white hair, the glowly, pale skin and simple, white baggy attire that resembled something more to the likes of pajamas rather than clothes.

Earnestly speaking, I didn't dislike him so much at first, I even thought of maybe being friendly to him, seeing as he fascinated me then, being all weird and mysterious...maybe he still does.

But all my good intentions came to a halt that dreaded moment he aced me at geometry test for the first time.

In the beggining, I reassured myself by thinking he was smart too, he was new and this WAS bound to happen once in a while, someone actually acing me at Wammy's House.

But no, ever since that moment, that irritating loop of him comming first and me being a follow-up never stopped.

Soon whispers began to arise, how he was better than me, how I had found my equal. Yes, they all liked me on the surface but have probably always resented me deep within for being first, while they were always looking at my back. Kind of like I see Near, maybe.

But,wait, that's not it...my rivalry with Near isn't so narrow-minded. In fact, It's not at all, it goes deeper than that.

To add to all of the above, resently he has started pissing me off more and more, to the point I can't even stand to look at him.

He'll stay silent if I talk to him, he'll avoid my gaze at all costs, and when I finally manage to make him say something other than the typical "Good morning, Mello" or "Good evening, Mello" to me, that 'something' is always short-lived and cold, just like him.

Yes, he's cold like snow, maybe like ice. I wonder wether that pale skin of his is cold as well?

I wonder wether there is any way to make him melt...? To make that snow-white melt...oh how fulfilling it would be...

And here I am, looking at him again solving his puzzle, paying no attention to anyone like usual. Sitting on this couch with my closest pal and resting after a hectic football game with those losers could've been much more enjoyable, had that sheep not distracted my thoughts again. It's almost as if he does it by will...is he a witch or something?

I sigh and shift my eyes away from him in defeat, only to look at Matt struggling with his stupid Nintendo DS game, pressing those little buttons as if his life depended on it. Sheesh!

"Hey Matt!" I said loud, wondering if I'll get his attention, even though I shouldn't. He always hears me, no matter what. Matt, that is.

"Wazzup?" He replies with his goofy tone, not lifting his eyes from his handheld.

"I'm bored!" I huff out, almost pissed.

He finally lifts his round eyes and looks at me in confusion. "You really get bored easily nee..."

I nod and was in the verge of asking him to go play some tekken in his room, when an idea striked my mind like a jolt, sending a smirk on my lips. I found the perfect amusement.

Took me long enough.

I stand up and walk towards the sheep's direction, all eyes stuck on me, some in amusement, some in question, and some annoying ones like Linda's in fear, wondering what I'll do to Near. Well, I can definitely beat him on some games. He never plays them, he's inexperienced. I'll win!

I croutch in frond of him and wave a hand in frond of his face hectically. "Hey Snow-White! Earth calling!"

Nah, I wasn't trying to be funny, I was making fun of him for my own pleasure. It's not like I expected him to laugh, smile, or even show the slightest emotion. That brat never did.

"Is there something you need, Mello?" He asks me with that deep, yet too soft voice of his. Somehow just listening to it irritated me. In the back of my mind I am wondering why the hell I even came here in the first place.

"Entertain me." I said matter-of-factly.

He never lets go of his puzzle, he keeps working on it while at the same time is speaking to me.

"I don't think I'm a very entertaining person, Mello."

Why does he have to add my name in almost every sentence he speaks up? It always adds to my anger...makes me want to punch him right there and then.

"You don't have to be an entertaining person. Everything else here is so dull and normal, you're the only weird thing around. That fact automatically makes you entertaining". The thought of me being maybe too mean didn't even cross my mind. He was used to getting hit and insulted by me anyway, something like this wouldn't catch his attention.

Or so I thought.

Near finally stopped working on his puzzle and is actually looking me in the eye for once. But his eyes aren't empty like usual. There's a tint of something in them, something I can't indentify.

"If I'm that weird you should stay away from me as you might become weird too." He says with a steady voice, still eyeing me with that piercing look of his.

I'm left dumbfounded and honestly for once I don't know what to say. It must be my imagination, he can't be bothered by something so trivial.

My curiosity grows stronger and I decide to take it further, to find out.

"Nobody can get weirder than you, you albino sheep. So there's no need to worry about that" I grin evily and move closer to get a clear look of his face and any reaction he might have. To my dissapointment I see nothing, but I won't give up just yet.

"Come on weirdo, entertain me!"

He keeps staring at me emotionlessly again, as if trying to decypher me, as if I was some kind of ancient puzzle.

"The only thing I can offer you is this" He points at the puzzle and I look at it, clearly bored.

"That's all the entertainment you can give me? Eh you clearly don't care enough for me, stupid sheep."

There it is again. A flick of that something I couldn't exacly pinpoint. But it was definitely some type of emotion. Did he get pissed at the insult? You'd think he's used to it by now.

"Come on stupid sheep. Play video-games with me!" I demand in a bossy tone.

He looks down and goes back to his puzzle again.

"I do not like being Mello's object of entertainment." He says and places the puzzle pieces with his tiny pale fingers. "It is not like Mello really wants to be entertained by me, isn't that so? Mello only wants to have a reason to tease me." He does not lift his head to look at me, not even now.

It's not like he isn't right. But something's off.

"So, I'm not good enough for Mr. Smartypants to spend his time with?" I growl at him, grabbing his wrist, which causes the little boy to drop the piece in surprice.

He still does not look at me though. It's intentional. He's avoiding me on purpose. That little shit of a brat. I stand up and pull him brutally along with me towards the exit of the common room.

Matt looks at me, like a dog ready to follow It's master but my glare is more than sufficient to make the dog stay at place.

I exit the common room, dragging the brat with me and when I make sure nobody's around, I thrust him brutally on the wall and place both my hands to the sides of his head so he can't escape.

And he's still avoiding to look at me.

"What, am I not good enough for you to even look at now? Feeling superior, aren't we?" The words are escaping my mouth like an errupted volcano. I can't stop it. I know it.

His fragile body jerks unexpectedly at my words. It somehow affected him, I can see so, I'm not blind.

"I hit spot on didn't I?" I shove my face closer to his and yell outraged. "You little prick of sh*t! Who do you think you are?"

He's still not looking at me. Is this for real?

"W...Wait, am I disgusting to look at or something?..." My voice sounded hoarse and unexpectedly, rather dissapointed.

That phrase was enough to make him lifts his head like he'd been electrocuted.

"No It's not that! Mello isn't-!"

Our faces were so close I could smell his fresh breath clashing with mine now. His eyes weren't deprived of emotion now. They looked ...apologetic? Ashamed? And then, embarassed? A mixture of those maybe.

The brat imediatelly looked away to avoid my gaze again, as if to hide something. No Near, this time I won't have that.

I place my fingers on his chin firmly and turn his face to my direction.

"Look at me if that isn't so! Look at me for once damn it!" Yes, I errupted, definitely did. But I can't stop myself.

He's eyeing me now, so hesistant and afraid, so vulnerable looking. Is he afraid of getting hurt?

"I won't hit you..." I blurted out, almost automatically, and now I'm wondering why the hell would I need to comfort this brat?

His gaze softened a little, it looks less drawn back now.

"Even if you hurt me, I'm used to it so..."

"I won't hit you, so tell me why the f*ck am I being ignored? If I'm not disgusting and you're not feeling superior then what the f*ck is all this sh*t about?"

He's keeping his calm expression on again, completely ignoring the fact I can still feel his breath on my skin.

"Please Mello, stop..."

"What the F*CK!" I yell out and land a first on the wall right next to his right ear. "DON'T F*CK WITH ME YOU LITTLE WEIRDO! The fact that I'm speaking to you should be a feast enough for you! Don't be such a snob! Disgusting little albino sh*t!"

Ok, that did it. If it wasn't Near I'd swear I momentally saw sadness in his eyes. But it didn't falter. That weird emotion I wasn't used to seeing him bear. Sadness? Who, Near?

"The fact that you are speaking to me, is a feast for me, Mello..."

What?

"Does the fact that I can't eye you bother you that much? Why, Mello?"

What the f*ck? Why am I being interrogated now? And what's that sh*t about? It's a feast to him?

"B-Because it pisses me off!" I yell out. "It pisses me off when others ignore me!"

"I'm not ignoring Mello...I never would...You are always to my attention."

What? How can this brat say something like this so sincerely while looking into my eyes?

And why is my heart beating faster?...I clutch my fists against the wall and grit through my teeth. "Don't f*ck with me, stupid sheep."

"I am not..." He says, almost apologetically and tired. "Why don't you ever listen to me?" He complains. "You almost never use your head anymore...you should try to think clearly for once. I have my own reasons for maybe avoiding to look at you, but in no way am I ignoring you Mello, I-"

Did that "thing" just say I don't use my head? I shove my face even closer to his, his breath now clearly mixing with mine.

I'll do anything right now to shut him up.

At first I thought of punching him...but somehow...I ended up with my lips brushing against his.

And it somehow worked. He shut up. He's not speaking now. And I can't believe my eyes.

The emotionless, cold looking boy's eyes turned two sizes bigger, and I swear I can almost hear his heartbeat. Yes, I can hear it...

But It's not just him. For whatever sick reason, mine is beating too. And it's beating hard.

And for whatever twisted, mazochistic reason I can't really pinpoint, I want to do this more.

I slip my tongue inside his unexpectedly warm lips and meet his own, brushing against it playfully. His body jerked. Yes, it did. It looked as if electicity jolted through his tiny body.

Why am I feeling such pleasure? This is better than any prank I could have pulled.

Realization strikes me as I place all the pieces of the puzzle in my mind's eye.

The brat, he actually liked me? He's avoiding my gaze out of embarassement, he doesn't get affected if I call him names, but gets affected if I call him a weirdo or state that he can't please me in some way. That has to be it...have I won?

Greed takes the best of me and I find myself wanting more, more, more.

Not to ridicule him, nah. Weirdly enough, I want to do this because of me!

Could this be possible? For real?

I now rest my palms to the sides of his head and press my lips and tongue harder against his, and he's actually copying ME for a change! I rub my body against his and an utterly unexpected, deep, low moan escapes from him. He is terrified with himself now, confused even, and I can't believe this. This victory is too sweet to take!

The cold, icy Mello can actually melt! I can make him melt! I will make him melt no matter what!

He looks at me with both hungry and embarassed eyes I never would've expected to witness in my whole life. "Mello..." He sighs my name, his body trembling in contrast to mine.

"Don't say my name in that manner...whenever you say my name I end up feeling like I'll explode!" Good going idiot, speaking your most hidden thoughts out loud.

Near's eyes lighted up somehow and he kissed me back, moaning "Mello.." in my ear again.

This brat, he's doing it on purpose, I'm gonna kill him! And what's more, what's with the sudden change in attitude? Does he wanna jump me now?

I ain't gonna lose. It's him who's going to melt today.

I kiss his neck and suck on his skin, making the tiny Near moan again. He had wrapped his arms around my neck now, probably to keep himself from collapsing on the floor.

There's no doubt this was too much for him, the Near that nobody ever touched. He would react to a mere touch of his hand, this was definitely driving him mad.

"Why are you doing this, M-Mello?"

Oh why does he speak my name in such a manner? My body's already so warm it feels like it will explode...

"You're enjoying this, aren't you Near?" I lick his ear provocatively and he suddenly wraps himself around me harder. As if he's really going to collapse on the floor bellow him if he doesn't.

Oh this is too good.

I kiss his lips again, more fiery now.

He moans and groans again and again, definitely not because he wants to, but because he can't hold back. That makes it all the more sweeter.

"Melt for me, Near" I whisper to his ear as I caress his platinum hair with my fingers, his heavy breath joining mine in a marathon for survival. That kiss was too much, even for me.

He looks at me earnestly, deep into my eyes, almost as if seeing my soul...he showed me one more thing I could swear I'd never see in my life. His smile...He's smiling at me, his cheeks flushing a visible red color.

"I have already melted for you since long ago...Mello..."


End file.
